Not Quite
by incurableinsanity
Summary: One-shot, Boys' Love. 5927, 8018, 33L, 6996. First Gen! Parents, Tenth Gen! Kids. Unfortunately for Primo and his guardians, they all learned the hard way that those sibling bonds the kids had weren't those kinds of bonds at all.


_"Not Quite"_

_**Setting:**__ KHR, First Gen!Parents, Tenth Gen!Kids  
__**Pairing:**__ 5927, 8018, 33L, 6996 (and sort of hinted G02)  
__**Rating: **__M  
__**Genre:**__ Romance/Humor/Family  
__**Point of View:**__ Third-person  
__**Warnings: **__Homosexual relationships, swearing, minor smut, possible OOC, and attempts at humor. Italics are flashbacks, thoughts, or stressed words.  
__**Further Notes:**__ Please note that the first generation adopted the tenth generation because they are orphans. And no, Mukuro and Chrome are not siblings, so this does not contain incest. Tsuna is 16 in this fiction, so set the other guardians complement to that age. For the sake of this fic, I've bumped up Lambo to be the same age as Chrome, which is fifteen.  
_

* * *

Honestly, they should have seen it coming, but alas, they didn't. Giotto and his guardians were either preoccupied with work or too oblivious to see it. So they all came to learn the truth, one way or another.

* * *

_Hibird's Giveaway_

Asari and Alaude the odd signs first.

Asari knew that Takeshi was a touchy feely person, and often put his arms around the others when he was talking or playing around. Hayato usually brushed him off angrily (along with various threats of death by dynamite), Ryohei would return the gesture and shout about extreme competitions (and sometimes drag the rain boy along due to the arm around the shoulders), Tsuna would lightly laugh and let him (if Hayato didn't flip that is), Chrome just silently and shyly let him (Mukuro usually let him do that to her, only because he knew Takeshi wouldn't do anything to her), Mukuro often laughed eerily and would eventually brush him off (often making odd sexual remarks that both would grin at), Lambo usually just let him (unless he was hungry as he would want to find food as soon as possible, and the arm would be in his way), and Kyoya wouldn't let him do it all all.

Or at least, Kyoya used to.

Asari and Alaude both noticed over the past two months that Yamamoto was spending an excessive time with the young skylark, often putting arms around the other. Kyoya typically knocked him off within two seconds, so the two wondered if they were just being paranoid. The other guardians didn't seem to notice, or care really ("They're just getting along better, I'm sure," Giotto had shrugged) so they ignored it.

After all, the younger generation had considered one another as siblings.

(_oh how wrong they were._)

"Takeshi?" Asari called as he made his way down the halls of the mansion. His son was supposed to meet him in one of the training halls for a sparring session. It wasn't often that he offered to spar with his son, and because it usually made Takeshi ecstatic, he would arrive early. However, Asari waited for him for ten minutes before wondering where the boy could be.

* * *

_Lips met and teeth clashed as tongues battled for dominance. Hands roamed and shirts were thrown off. Growls and moans filled the air, the atmosphere filled with **needwantneed** and desperate kisses._

* * *

"Asari."

"Alaude?" The swordsman turned around, spotting the blonde making his way towards him. Forgetting his own troubles for a moment, he asked, "what do you need?"

"Looking for Kyoya," The other frowned, annoyed, because Hibird refused to show him the way.

"Strange, I'm looking for Takeshi," Asari tilted his head in slight curiosity. Where could those boys have disappeared too? Spotting Hayato and Tsuna making their way towards them as they conversed, Asari called out, "Hayato, Tsuna, have you seen Takeshi or Kyoya anywhere?"

"I don't think so," Tsuna replied after a moment's thought. Gokudera scowled,

"Che, who cares where the idiot is. Kyoya is probably in the garden or something. Wherever there aren't people." With that, the two disappeared around the corner.

"Where could those two have gone?"

* * *

_Pants were lost in the fray. Bites were passed onto the younger one, flipping so the older was on top. The younger moaned and squirmed, rolling hips in want. The older grinned._

* * *

"I'll check Takeshi's room. Perhaps you should check Kyoya's," Asari suggested to the other.

"They are the same way. Let's just go," Alaude took off towards the bedrooms, letting the music lover follow. Honestly, how had Kyoya disappeared? The lack of sounds in the training hall eliminated one of his possible positions, and if he was in the garden, Hibird wouldn't have a problem leading him there. Actually, the bird would've led him regardless of the location. Yet the little yellow bird just sat contently on his shoulder, not making a peep. His gaze returned to the rain guardian, however, when they arrived in front of Takeshi's room. The two shared an exchange of glances when they heard a weird noise. Asari walked up to the door and knocked once.

"Takeshi?" Something in the room shifted, and the two frowned in suspicion.

"Yea, dad?" The young rain called back after a few moments, "Its open."

"I'm coming in then," The swordsman opened the door, and Alaude turned to leave, only to have Hibird fly in too. Takeshi was sitting on the floor of the opposite side of the bed, chest bare (and the guardians could swear there were some red marks or something on his skin) and rubbing his head. The bed's blankets were thrown about. "Why are you on the floor? You were supposed to meet me in the training hall fifteen minutes ago, remember?"

"Ahaha, sorry," Takeshi laughed, "I came in to take a nap, and lost track of time. When you knocked on the door, I fell off the bed because I was startled."

"I see," Asari smiled, amused, "you should keep track of time better."

"Sorry, I wanted to make sure I was ready to fight you."

"Alright, well just get clothes on so we can go." Asari instructed and Takeshi nodded. He stood, and the adults were slightly relieved to know he had pants on. Takeshi reached over to grab the shirt on the floor when Hibird began to chirp,

"Kyoya! Kyoya!" It flew around the room.

"Kyoya?" Takeshi blinked, pulling the shirt over his head.

"Kyoya! Kyoya!" Hibird dove under the bed. Alaude noticed how the younger male blanched.

"Ahaha, Hibird, why would Kyoya be under the bed?" He laughed, crouching down to retrieve the bird. Both of the adults recognized the forced laugh.

"Takeshi, why are you nervous?" Asari asked.

"I'm not nervous." Well, that was a lie. Alaude frowned, sensing another presence, besides just three of them.

"Kyoya! Kyoya!" Hibird chirped once more as Takeshi brought him back up.

"Kyoya's not here, Hibird," Takeshi told the animal. Alaude paused, and then said,

"Get out from under the bed, or I'll arrest you." Asari and Takeshi's gazes flew to him in pure surprise (although Takeshi's seemed to be more nervous than anything else). Silence. "Kyoya, don't make me come get you."

"Tch," From the side Takeshi was on, one Kyoya appeared, sitting up, chest bare. The two guardians immediately made their assumptions.

"I think there's some explaining to be done." Asari said, and the two younger males exchanged glances. Kyoya sent his bird a withering look.

"Uh, okay," Takeshi blinked stupidly and reached underneath the mess of blankets; he pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt (neither guardian missed the boxers hidden between the two clothing items) and handed them off to the skylark. They at least both had the shame to look embarrassed. Takeshi hadn't stopped blushing since the other appeared. Once both were properly dressed, they were carted off to talk elsewhere. Asari and Alaude heard them whispering,

"Next time, don't pick a time when you're supposed to meet your father," Kyoya hissed.

"It was going fine until Hibird popped in. I can't believe he gave it away," Takeshi sighed.

And that was one.

* * *

_Extreme Noises_

After Hibari and Takeshi were revealed to the entirety of the adult guardians, who eventually gave up in trying to scold them on hiding secrets and let the issue go, Ryohei and Lambo took extra cautions to keep their relationship a secret (Ryohei didn't want his priest 'uncle' getting angry at him for having a same sex relationship). Sex went from twice a week to twice a month. Finally, three months after the first relationship scandal, the second showed itself.

Knuckles glanced around Ryohei's bedroom, looking for his 'nephew.' Lately the younger boxer took to disappearing at random intervals, but always showed up on time for training sessions. Though he did notice that, every now and then, Ryohei was more tired than usual during morning jogs. Ryohei attested it to staying up late at night for extra practice, so Knuckle let it go.

Lampo, across the hall, was looking for Lambo. Honestly, where did the kid disappear to? The brat had the audacity to sneak out? Lampo frowned.

* * *

_"Shh, keep quiet!" sounded from the younger one, gripping the biceps of the other. Pants sounded from both and hot, wet kisses only intensified their need._

* * *

"Where could he have gone?" The lightning guardian sighed, closing the door and walking away. Shaking his head, he disappeared down the hallway, giving a slight nod as a greeting to Knuckle when he passed him. It was surprising to see the priest without his nephew, shouting the night away and waking the dead (and by dead he meant G. and Hayato because both were very grumpy people when forcefully woken up - though they weren't as bad as Alaude and Kyoya being forced awake; waking them up meant you had a death wish, and Lampo certainly did not.)

"Have you extremely seen Ryohei?" Knuckle asked, even more surprisingly not shouting.

"Nope," Lampo shrugged and walked off, "I doubt you've seen Lambo anywhere."

"No," Knuckle shook his head vigorously. Both had the same passing, paranoid thought considering the news between two of the other kids from a few months ago. But, Knuckle was an idiot and Lampo just didn't want to get involved in paranoia, so they both erased it from their minds.

* * *

_Moans and grunts exchanged in the darkness of the room, sweaty palms gripped short tufts of hair as the older's thrusting rhythm increased in speed and intensity. Pleasure shot up the younger's spine with each pounding thrust hitting his sweet spot. The younger bucked his hips into the motion, eliciting a pleasured moan from the older._

* * *

"...do you hear that?" Lampo closed his right eye as he listened for the noise again.

"I extremely didn't hear anything?" Knuckle said, oblivious.

"Well shush!" The lightning guardian said, and Knuckle complied. The two noticed G. coming down the hallway, and promptly made a gesture for him to be quiet. The redhead rolled his eyes and continued on his way, preparing to kill his son for smoking again, until a thumping noise stopped him. He looked back to the two morons, who shrugged with frowns on their faces. He scowled, and continue promptly on his way. Whatever it was, he didn't want to be involved. As soon as he was gone, another thumping noise accompanied by something else ("was that a moan?" Lampo whispered incredulously) and the two looked around for the source. Knuckle spotted one of the closet doors and gestured to it.

* * *

_"Did you hear something?" the younger one whispered, pulling back from a deep kiss. The older just shook his head. Rushing in for another deep kiss, the older held onto the younger, who was backed up into the wall, as the younger's legs wrapped around the older's waist tightened. The pounding of the thrusts grew in intensity again._

* * *

Knuckle pressed his ear to the door. Sounds like pants, moans, and grunts were coming from the other side. He nearly threw the door open, if it weren't for Lampo pulling him back to listen. The younger adult flushed at the sounds, and wished it was just Kyoya and Takeshi, but he saw the two of them a few minutes ago with Tsuna. He pulled the priest aside, down the hall and stopped.

"If its them, then it'd be worse if we busted them in the middle of it," Lampo stated (he really didn't want to witness such a thing), "so when they come out, we'll get them."

"Okay," Knuckle nodded, serious. If it was Ryohei, then he hoped for the love of god that his nephew didn't think he would hate him. The sun guardian would never hate him, because everyone deserved to love someone, but its a little embarrassing to fall in love with a brother, even if its not blood related.

(_oh, poor, Knuckle. he didn't know._)

The two guardians had waited at the end of the hall for ten more minutes, ten_ excruciating_ minutes, when the closet door slowly opened. The adults quickly dived into a random conversation, and looked the other way. Ryohei and Lambo stepped out cautiously, straightening out the wrinkles of their disheveled clothes. The two started down the hall, trying to be casual. When they walked passed their respective guardians, hands clapped down on their shoulders.

"We know what you extremely did," Knuckle stated and both teens paled considerably.

"C'mon, let's talk about this," Lampo began leading the Lambo away, even though the latter looked like he was having trouble walking properly.

"Uncle, I was just using the FITT formula!" Ryohei said, panic evident.

"Oh?" The priest asked, interested.

"The extreme frequency was twice a month, the extreme intensity was brutal, the extreme time was thirty minutes and the extreme type was endurance training!" Ryohei explained and Lambo turned red.

"I can't believed you just turned sex into a fitness exercise," The cow muttered, "this is all because you were too loud."

And that was two.

* * *

_Pineapples' Not-Illusion  
_

Once Ryohei and Lambo were revealed, the other guardians became more paranoid about their children. Chrome was almost worried that her relationship with Mukuro would be revealed soon. Giotto had adopted her legally along with Tsuna, but she spent most of her time with Mukuro, who was adopted by Daemon. With the lack of sibling restraints, the two had entered their relationship once Chrome turned fifteen. The relationship was moving slowly, because Chrome was shy and Mukuro certainly did not want to force her to do things. They luckily did not have to cut down on their time spent together, considering they spent so much time together as it was, and no one really suspected a thing (except for the kids, but that's just because everyone knew of each others' relationships). The two were probably the safest of them all. Until you know, a month after Ryohei and Lambo were busted when they both just decided _screw it_.

Daemon hummed to himself as he made his way down the halls towards one of the training halls. He was due to meet Chrome and Mukuro in there in twenty minutes to test their illusion making progress. Seeing as he had time to spare, he took his sweet time, letting thoughts consume him. Lately, he's been a little paranoid about anyone who would be with Chrome, but doubted it because of Mukuro's protective nature over her. So, she was most likely innocent (he figured Mukuro would kill anyone getting too close).

(_Oh Daemon, how wrong you are_)

Continuing his stroll, he stopped briefly when he passed by a happy Tsuna. Turning slightly to face the other, he asked,

"Oya, where are you going so happily, Tsunayoshi?"

"Out shopping with Takeshi and Hayato for Dad's birthday," Tsuna smiled in return. Daemon recalled that this month was January and nodded briefly.

"Nufufu, be careful, dear Tsunayoshi," He stated, turning back to walk away when the brunette teen nodded. He supposed he should be cautious of Hayato and Tsuna doing anything, but if Takeshi was there, then it shouldn't be a big deal. Besides, what they did was not his concern anyway.

* * *

_"I think we should scare my father today..." He smirked, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She shot a confused, inquisitive look to him, but nodded anyway. Wrapping his arms around her, he continued, "this is what we'll do..."_

* * *

"Daemon, Primo wants to see you after your training session with Mukuro and Chrome," Asari called out to the illusionist when he passed by. Daemon gave a simple nod to acknowledge the statement. He arrived at the training hall with ten minutes to spare, spotting Mukuro and Chrome standing side by side. They both had their tridents at the ready, causing him to smirk. He walked over to the middle of the training hall, facing them. Ignoring the eerie smirk on his adopted son's face (too common to really bother him; not that it would have anyway), he looked to Chrome,

"Chrome, you're up first." Chrome nodded in response and so Mukuro walked over to the side, leaning against the wall. Daemon tapped his weapon onto the ground allowing several illusions to appear. A fire pit burned fiercely in front of Chrome, the floor crumbled into pieces to her right, a pack of snarling wolves appeared to her left, and several enemy soldiers formed behind her. Chrome frowned, holding the trident tighter. Her eye slipped closed, and then tapped the trident onto the ground. Instantly, the fire pit was extinguished by a tidal wave, the floor mended back together, the wolves were held down by thick vines, and the soldiers disappeared with a rain of knives falling on them.

"Oya, going soft, Father?" Mukuro teased.

"Nufufufu, just letting her warm up," Daemon corrected, holding out his weapon. Immediately, the floor beneath the younger teen disappeared, and briefly, she felt the panic of falling. Regaining her senses in a heartbeat, she tapped the ground and the floor appeared once more. Daemon hummed, sending various illusions at her, to which she all countered easily. "Chrome, begin you're attack."

"Alright," She spoke softly, tapping her trident on the floor with more force than before. The mist guardian watched as the entire room was filled with mist.

* * *

_"Once you fill the room with mist, I'll come to you..." He continued to explain, never relinquishing the embrace._

* * *

Daemon merely blinked with a slight frown. What was she planning?

"Chrome, come and show me something to scare me; fool my senses," He spoke into the dark mist. He was about to clear the mist himself when it suddenly dissipated on its own. Blinking, Daemon could only stare in shock.

Mukuro was_ kissing_ Chrome.

...Say what?

Daemon blanched, looking from the Mukuro next to Chrome (why was he _still_ kissing her damn it!) to the Mukuro standing at the walls indifferently. Eventually the Mukuro next to Chrome pulled away and shot a smirk to his father.

"...I think I won," Chrome shyly inputted, looking at the stunned adult, who could only gape.

"Kufufu...showing reality doesn't constitute winning...but that look on Father's face certainly does," Mukuro laughed. It took all of three seconds for the other male to process that sentence, and looked back to see the Mukuro by the wall dissipate into mist.

"Y-you...you two...are in a relationship," He spoke his conclusion aloud. Chrome shyly nodded and Mukuro grinned,

"Yes, we are." That was it; Daemon froze.

And that was three.

* * *

_Following the Trail_

Giotto was extremely paranoid nowadays; G. wasn't far behind. Ever since Giotto had to go find Daemon when he never showed up, he was shell-shocked to find his mist guardian standing there like a statue. Eventually, Giotto had coaxed him out of it, and he learned of the reason why the other was frozen: Chrome and Mukuro were in a relationship. And so, there were only two teens left since the latest discovery (or rather, Chrome and Mukuro's own volunteer announcement). The guardians had become very, very paranoid about their children's relationships. Not because they disapproved, but because it was so damn shocking. All the guardians thought that all the kids had sibling bonds with each other...

(_really, Giotto, you should learn by now. that's why there's Hyper Intuition..._)

G. had increased his smoking habits nearly three fold due to his paranoia towards Hayato. He had even taken a few measures to keep Hayato away from Tsuna for periods of time (but Giotto couldn't call him on it, because he was doing the same to Tsuna). Both of them didn't want to see their sons grow up, and so their protective nature was making them deny the facts that Hayato and Tsuna were most likely together. They honestly couldn't complain about the other kids' relationships, because everyone made sure not to really do anything in public. They had enought respect towards their parents to limit it to hugs or hand holding and kept all private matters behind closed doors. Giotto certainly didn't want to see it after Takeshi and Kyoya being caught trying to hide it and Ryohei and Lambo doing it completely in a closet (even if Primo hadn't seen it himself, _he really did not want to_). Plus, these two weeks of Mukuro torturing them all with illusions of Hayato and Tsuna were just getting ridiculous.

"Giotto," G. called as he entered the, for once, organized office, "have you seen Hayato?"

"I think he went out with Tsuna and Takeshi to shop for something," Giotto continued to sign a few papers without looking up at the redhead.

"Well then, that's strange."

"How?" The leader glanced up.

"I know that the three of them went shopping two weeks ago for your birthday, so for what would they need to go shopping again?" G. frowned, crossing his arms in thought.

"G., I think there's a limit to being paranoid," Giotto sighed.

"_Really_...so what does your intuition tell you?" Truth be told, his intuition was kind of giving him a weird feeling about this.

"Er..." He faltered, "...well there is one way to find out what they're doing."

"...stalk the kids?"

"Stalk the kids."

* * *

_"Finally, the idiot is gone..." The silverette sighed, joining the brunette on the bed. _

_"Well we did agree to let him come to be more discreet...at least he met up with Kyoya," The brunette smiled, kissing the other gently. The gentle kisses turned deeper, needier, hotter in each passing moment. Pale hands were already roaming under the brunette's shirt, teasing and twisting pink nipples. Shirts discarded were thrown haphazardly to the floor, boxers and pants joining them soon after. Pants from lack of breath became the only noise in the room, until a soft moan from the brunette sounded once the silverette ran a thumb over his erection's tip._

* * *

"Right, so where do we look?" G. asked as they headed down the halls to the entrance, "they could be anywhere in town."

"True...I suppose we'll have to ask around," Giotto sighed. As they turned the corner, they bumped into someone smaller than them.

"Takeshi..." G. recognized, spotting Kyoya a few steps behind, "...where the hell are Hayato and Tsuna?"

"Uhh...ahaha..." Takeshi laughed nervously, "you see..." Both adults jumped, startled, when Takeshi suddenly turned and ran, dragging a reluctant Kyoya with him.

"Oi, Takeshi, get your ass back here!" G. shouted, chasing after the young rain and cloud. Giotto groaned, running after them.

* * *

_"Nng..." moaned the brunette, writhing under the touches of his lover. The silverette's tongue swirled around the tip of the erection before swallowing it whole. The brunette gasped, resisting the urge to buck his hips at the motion as the other sucked him relentlessly. He gripped silver locks and moaned desperately, feeling close so soon. Cruelly, the silverette moved back with a smirk, listening to the sound of disappointment the brunette made. He moved on, finding the lubricant with ease as he shoved two fingers into his lover's entrance. The brunette shifted and moaned shamefully once more when the fingers began scissoring and and pushing in deeper. He gasped when a third finger was added, clutching onto the other, nails digging into bare skin. _

* * *

"Takeshi," Giotto began nicely, holding the teen by his shoulders (G. successfully captured him when Kyoya had enough and whacked the raven with a tonfa), "where are Tsuna and Hayato?"

"Uhm, I wasn't supposed to tell," Takeshi said nervously. He wouldn't have been nervous, if it weren't for G.'s menacing look that promised death after making him chase the other.

"It's okay," The Vongola leader lied with a smile, "I just want to know." Takeshi shifted from foot to foot, an uncharacteristic frown on his face.

"Er...I think they said they...were going to a hotel?"

"Which one?"

"...the one closest to the bakery Lambo gets his cakes from..."

"Thank you, Takeshi!" Giotto said as he took off with G. on his heels. Takeshi sighed, and prayed that Hayato wouldn't be killed by his father at the end of this.

* * *

_"Ah!" The brunette gasped, arching his back in pleasure. The silverette pushed in again, hitting the sweet spot of the other repeatedly in a fast pace. The brunette couldn't think properly with his mind hazy, seeing white. He gripped the shoulders of his lover harder and moaned loudly with each thrust as bare skin slapped against bare skin. Panting heavily, the two met in a passionate, heated kiss. Several minutes of this action caused the brunette to groan, "Nng... I can't-" He spilled mercilessly, tightening around the silverette's erection. The silverette in turn groaned from the sudden tightness, and climaxed inside the other. Both gasped for breath, collapsing against one another._

* * *

Giotto ran up the stairs with G. on his heels; they got the key to the room after graciously asking the man at the desk ("Give me the fucking key before I blow your fucking brains out!" G. roared; "Now G., we must torture him slowly. If we kill him, we'll never know where they are," Giotto cheerfully scolded. The man handed over the key, probably just barely having enough strength to not piss himself in fear). Up three flights of stairs the two went, tearing down the hallway. G. muttered threats on how he was going to murder Hayato. The two found the door at the end of the hall, and Giotto whipped out the room key. Placing the key into the door, he twisted and moved out of the way just in time as the redhead kicked the door in. Opening his mouth to shout something, he was startled when the blond suddenly placed a hand over his mouth. It took them a few moments for G. to understand why.

In the bed were undoubtedly Hayato and Tsuna (and the discarded clothes on the floor indicated their state of dress), but it was their peaceful expressions that caused the two to stop. Hayato had a protective arm over Tsuna's torso, and his face buried in brown locks. Tsuna's head was turned towards Hayato, and he had the slightest smile on his face. Both adults sighed, giving up. Giotto closed the door behind them as they left, leaving the two to sleep contently and together.

And that was four.

(_and so they all learned that those brotherly bonds weren't quite brotherly at all...finally._)

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

_A penny for your review?_

* * *

_Omake: The Aftermath_

"I can't believe we all got exposed," Tsuna sighed, sitting on the couch. Hayato sat next to him, letting the brunette lean against him.

"I nearly had a heart attack when Dad kicked the door open. If we didn't fake sleep, we would have been fucked..." The bomber muttered.

"I can't believe Dad heard us doing it in the closet..." Lambo frowned, sitting next to Ryohei on the floor.

"Uncle Knuckle was extremely generous about letting us finish!" The boxer protested and Lambo only flushed in response.

"At least you got to finish. We got cock-blocked halfway through..." Takeshi complained, standing off to the side with Kyoya, who growled at him for pointing that out.

"Kufufu, you should have just come out like Chrome and I did," Mukuro snickered, sitting on the other couch with Chrome next to him.

"No, you came out to scare the wits out of your father," Hayato pointed out and Mukuro shrugged,

"It was effective, no?"

"...It was embarrassing," Chrome whispered.

"This all happened because Takeshi and Kyoya had to be caught," Lambo sighed, earning one death glare from the skylark.

"Sorry, hahaha," Takeshi laughed it off.

"Well at least we don't have to hide anymore," Tsuna said optimistically. That was one thing they all agreed upon.

That, and the fact that those sibling bonds probably never existed; they were more like close friends anyway.


End file.
